1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to lighting control for keyboards, and more particularly to dynamic and individual control of backlighting for keys within a keyboard.
2. Background Discussion
Electronic devices are ubiquitous in society and can be found in everything from wristwatches to computers. While electronic devices such as computers operate in a world of ones and zeros, human beings do not. Thus, many computers include intermediary devices that allow human beings to interface to the computer. One such device is a keyboard which allows the user to interface with the computer by pressing certain keys. Optionally, the user may view a display connected to the computer to determine if the user's desired output was achieved, or input correctly entered.
While most conventional approaches implement keyboards and other intermediary devices as purely input devices, some conventional approaches may convey output information to the user of the computer via the keyboard. For example, when a user presses the CAPS lock key, a light at the top of the keyboard may light up to indicate that such a selection has been made. Alternatively, some conventional approaches may provide a keyboard that associates lights with its keys, where the keyboard may be statically configured at boot time. Unfortunately, these conventional approaches have several drawbacks. For example, most conventional keyboards lack the ability to convey complex information to a user (such as, for example, more information than just whether the CAPS lock key is on). Also, while some conventional keyboards may include backlit keys, conventional keyboards with backlighting do not offer the ability to dynamically control lighting schemes for each of the keys individually based upon interaction from the user (e.g., typing on a keyboard, mouse movements, or based upon which application is currently executing that is independent of a particular input from the user). Accordingly, methods and apparatuses that provide increased control of backlit keys for a keyboard are useful.